Where Trouble Lays
by Venus The Charmander
Summary: An experiment goes very wrong, and gives somebody bad ideas... I dunno what else to say without giving the plot away. Has AAML later on!
1. Part 1

Ash woke up in the morning, discovering him and Misty were still snuggled up close BOB Normal BOB 1 27 2001-10-28T17:08:00Z 2001-10-28T17:35:00Z 1 401 2290 NONE 19 5 2686 10.2625 Clean Clean MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 /* Style Definitions */ table.MsoNormalTable {mso-style-name:"Table Normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0in; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman";} 

Ash woke up in the morning, discovering him and Misty were still snuggled up close. But where did Sasha go? He looked around, then saw her staring at something on the other side of a bush. He got up, stretched, then walked over to see what Sasha was looking at.

"Daddy, come here!" She called. Ash was still a bit uncomfortable with being called "daddy" by an Eevee, but he decided that he might as well try and get used to it. When he arrived where Sasha was sitting, he gave small gasp. There was another road on the other side of the bushes, he could see clearly, and a Meowth was walking along the road singing to himself happily, carrying an arm full of Pokéballs, with a Togepi following behind him.

"That's the Meowth from Team Rocket!" Ash yelled. "And Togepi!! And… Those are my Pokémon!"  Without thinking any further, Ash dashed across to the other road at full speed toward Meowth.

Sasha backed away, sadly. She gave a small sniff, and then turned to look at Misty, who was just waking up.

"What's wrong?" Misty immediately said, looking at Sasha's eyes, which were filled with sorrow. "And where's Ash?"

"Daddy went after a Meowth. He… he wants his Pokémon back." She looked up at Misty sadly. "He wants his _body back. And you do too. And… I think I know how." She whispered. Misty looked at her, amazed. How on earth did Sasha know the truth? She must be very smart, to figure that out. But she was right, they did want their bodies back very badly. _

***

"Take these two Pokémon to the testing room. I would like to see how powerful they really are." Giovanni handed a Team Rocket member the two Pokéballs. He gave a small grin.

"Sure thing, boss!" He then turned, and disappeared into a larger room. It was sort of like a gym, only it was filled with obstacles such as huge rocks, or small pools of water. He threw both Pokéballs to the ground, and an Espeon and Umbreon shook free. He had no clue they could be Jesse and James.

"Jim! Get the toughies out!" The Team Rocket member called to another in a room. He nodded and sent out 5 Pokémon. Nidoking, Machamp, Kingler, Electabuzz, and Typlosion. All of them were huge, and looked very well trained. The minute Jesse and James noticed them, they were terrified.

"I wanan get out of here right _now!" James yelled, dashing across the room._

"Come back here!!!" Jesse yelled at him. "We're Pokémon now, remember? And strong ones at that! We can beat these big… well trained… strong… ferocious… evil… scary…" James stopped and stared at Jesse, who now looked more terrified then he did.

"Alright, let's start with you, Nidoking! Attack!" The TR memberes ordered. One second later, Nidoking was charging strait toward Jesse.


	2. Part 2

"Chupi BOB Normal BOB 6 81 2001-10-27T16:57:00Z 2001-10-31T20:39:00Z 1 1203 6861 NONE 57 16 8048 10.2625 Clean Clean MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 /* Style Definitions */ table.MsoNormalTable {mso-style-name:"Table Normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0in; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman";} 

"Chupi! Chupi!" Pikachu finally caught up to Bayleef. "Pikapi chupi ka?" Bayleef shook her head sadly.

"Bay, bay."

"PIKAPI!!!'  Piakchu cried out at the top of his lungs, looking all around. Oh where, oh where did Ash go?

"BAYBAYLEEF!!!"

"PIKAPI PIKACHUPI!!! PIPI!!! PIKAPI!!!" Bayleef and Piakchu continued crying at the top of their lungs until their throats hurt too much to continue. Pikachu wiped a small tear way from his eye. He had to find Ash, he just had to.

"Bay…" Bayleef sighed, also very sad Suddenly, Pikachu gasped and hopped onto his feet.

"Pikapi pichuu! Pikapika pipi!" Pikachu told Bayleef, as he remembered about Togepi being left with Meowth. Bayleef nodded and together the two rushed off to go make sure they were OK.

***

"Wow! There's the boss's Hideout! Uh wait, jess, what was the point of coming here, anyway?" James asked his partner.

"Well… I have this strange idea that whatever turned us into these Pokemon is the boss's." Jesse replied.

"Yeah, you're right! It seems exactly like something he would do, changing pathetic humans into rare Pokémon!" James agreed, sounding a bit chirpy.

"Are you saying we're pathetic?" Jesse mumbled, but James didn't seem to hear. He dashed ahead of her toward the building. He searched around the side of the building, and then disappeared into the wall. It was a secret entrance, which only Team Rocket members knew about. Jesse followed him in, and together they snuck around the building. Luckily, it was mostly empty, for most TR members were out stealing Pokémon at the time.

"Shh, James, come here!" Jesse was looking up at a gigantic machine. "Maybe this is it! Maybe this will turn us back into humans!" James nodded excitedly, but then suddenly, his face changed to look a little sad.

"Aw, and I was just starting to have fun! Can't we wait a little longer?" James complained. Jesse gave him a sour look. 

"_You can stay as an Espeon, but __I'm changing back into a human right now!" She told him, and then turned back to the machine. "Ok… I wonder what button I press…" She noticed a big green button, and decided to try it._

"Please work…" She whispered to herself as she covered her eyes from a blinding light. When she opened them again, the first thing she saw was James was rolling around on the floor laughing his head off.

"What's wrong?" Jesse asked. She noticed she was still an Umbreon. "Hey! Just because it didn't work doesn't mean you have to be laughing like this!" She yelled. James took a deep breath, and finally stopped laughing.

"But Jess, you're covered in pink polkadots!" He pointed a paw at her, then continued giggling.

"WHAT?" She turned around, trying to look at herself. She could clearly see that now she was pure black, with pink polkadots all over her.

"Arg! Come on James, let's get out of-" Jesse froze as she looked up at the shadowed figure staring down at them. "Oh no… Th-the boss…"

"Well, what do we have here? Two rare Pokemon appeared to have "come" to me. Heheh. What's this? A Polkadotted Umbreon? Now how did _that happen? Oh well, I had better take these two to the back room." He had a nasty grin on his face. "Then we'll test you guys out." He took out two Pokéballs from his pockets, and pressed their buttons._

"No! Boss! It's Me Jesse, and-" Jesse got cut off as her and James got sucked into the Pokéballs. She forgot that the boss couldn't understand what she was saying, it was nothing more then an "Um Um Umbreon!" to him.

***

"I can't… walk… anymore." Misty collapsed onto the ground. She wasn't used to being on four legs like this. Ash was worn out too, especially since he had to carry Sasha on his back.

"It's OK Misty; I agree we need a break." Ash sat down beside Misty, and allowed Sasha to hop off his back. He noticed Misty looked extremely tired, like she was going to fall asleep. It was getting late out.

"Come on, let's get some sleep you guys. We'll continue to… where ever we're going, tomorrow." Ash told them. Sasha and Misty both nodded, and began to try and go to sleep. It was hard, because all three were terrified of what was going to happen to them. Even though Sasha had less to worry about then Ash and Misty, they could sense fear and sadness in her too. 

Ash couldn't seem to fall asleep. He turned to where Misty was curled up, and noticed she was shivering in her sleep. Ash knew that it was really cold out, but it didn't bother him too much because he has a very thick and warm coat. He looked around for a bit more, then got up, walked over to Misty, and curled up beside her. (You know, like when two cute kitties are curled up together) After a minute or so, the shivering stopped. Ash still couldn't fall asleep though… it was almost as if something was missing. He then remembered Sasha, and looked over to where she was. She wasn't shivering, but she was holding her doll close to her, and sobbing. She couldn't possibly be asleep…

"Sasha!" Ash whispered to her. She looked up at Ash, and wiped away a tear with her paw. "Come on." Ash motioned for her to come join him and Misty. Sasha looked confused for a minute, but then gave a small smile and crawled over to them, then curled up happily with the two of them. Together, they were all asleep within minutes.

***

Meowth was continuously trying to hide Togepi, but somehow Togepi kept happily wandering back to where he was. Meowth almost felt like ordering Arbok to eat the thing, but he knew he couldn't do that to a fellow Pokémon. So finally Meowth gave up, and went to sleep, since it was late and getting very dark.

When he woke up, he thought of the perfect plan. He looked at all the Pokéballs, and grinned.

"Just think of all da rare Pokemon dat are in dere!" he began listing them. "Cyndaquil, Totodile, Scyther, Noctowl…" he was thinking of the perfect plan. Since Pikachu and Bayleef weren't back yet, he could take all these Pokémon to the boss, and get full credit! Then, Pikachu would probably go in there, attempting to save his friends. And with Ash gone, that'll probably just lead him into getting caught by the boss, too! "I'm gonna be rich!" Meowth cried happily, as he scooped up all the Pokéballs, and ran off with them, toward to TR hideout.

***

"Where on earth are they?" Pikachu looked around. He and Bayleef had been searching for ages. They were completely lost.

"I have no clue." Bayleef sighed unhappily.

"Great, first Ash disappears, then Togepi and Meowth and everybody else do too!" Pikachu turned toward Bayleef, who was frozen on the spot.

"Bayleef? You OK?" Pikachu looked confused. Suddenly, Bayleef dashed into a clearing.

"Ash!!!" She cried with happinss, as she rushed up to her trainer. 

"Oh my! It's Ash!" Pikachu was just as excited. And Misty, and Tracey! "Wait a sec… something's not right." Pikachu sniffed the area. It wasn't their normal scent, he could tell. Was that person really Ash?

Bayleef knew she wasn't supposed to rush up to Ash like this (she may tackle him down) but she couldn't help it, she was much too happy. Ash stopped and sort of glared at her. As soon as she got close enough, He placed his head down in a strange way, and gave a small Headbutt. It caused Bayleef to go flying. (well not really, but you know)

"A-Ash? Why? How?" Bayleef looked up at him, sadly. Suddenly, her and Pikachu heard a small

"Psst!" From the bushes. They followed it, and hopped into the bushes. A Jolteon stared back at them.

"Pikachu! Bayleef!" he almost sounded a bit excited. "You guys, those aren't the real people you think they are. I'm not sure, but something very, very weird happened. I think I may of switched bodies with a Jolteon, and I think ash and Misty may of too, but with different Pokémon." He told them.

"Tracey?" Pikachu looked at him. "Is that you?" Tracey nodded.

"That's why they're acting so weird… they're really Pokémon."

"But if Ash and Misty were turned into Pokémon too," Pikachu started.

"Then where are they?" Bayleef finished.

***

Hehe. Ok, I'll admit it's still boring, no battles, no romance, no nothing. Just wait until you read part 4. ;)

~Venus


	3. Part 3

The young girl struggled as she attempted to lift her body up enough to see what was going on inside the building

The young girl struggled as she attempted to lift her whole body up onto the ledge by the window, using only her arms. She must be careful not to be seen – she could be in very deep trouble. Her eyes searched the room, and finally she caught sight of a strange looking machine. She quickly gasped and ducked as she noticed a person standing by it, dressed in a white lab coat. A scientist! She slowly poked her head back up through the window, as she noticed he was facing the opposite direction, and was busy in what he was doing. She noticed something lying down by the machine, and struggled to see what it was. But just then, another scientist walked in and blocked her view of it. She could hear voices, and smiled when she noticed that another window; this one closer to them, was open a crack. Just enough so she could hear what they were saying. She quickly hopped down from the ledge and ran over to the other window.

"When this man wakes up-" one of the man began saying.

"He will have extreme powers." The other grinned. "But are you sure this will work? 

This girl noticed a human strapped to a chair, and something else strapped on top of it. Was that… a Pokémon?

"I'm positive this will work! I've been experimenting with this formula for years - and with the help of this machine, there's no doubt it'll work."

"Alright then, are we ready? We must do this quick, I think Raichu may be about to wake up…" 

"So it's a Raichu" The girl whispered to herself.

"Yes, begin the procedure!" The second scientist slowly pressed a red button on the machine. A strange cover dropped down over top of the man and the Raichu, and it began to flash multicolored for a few seconds. Everyone, including the girl, had to shield their eyes from the blinding light. Finally it ended. 

The girl quickly opened her eyes, anxious to see what the results were. The machine lifted the cover up to reveal the man and the Pokémon still strapped to the chair! She blinked, wondering why nothing had appeared to happen.

"Oh no! It can't be…" The main scientist cried unhappily. He looked so confused and upset at the failure.

"What did we do wrong? It must have been just a tiny error in the – wha? Oh no!" The human began to twitch. The second scientist quickly unstrapped the human, hoping he wouldn't figure out what they had done… er… _tried to do to him. He unstrapped the Raichu, too._

"Chu… Where… Dave? What? WHAT? I speak human? Wai – I _am human! What's going on? Dream? Dream! Must be!" The man was saying. The scientists looked at each other, confused, and horrified. _

"Are you OK sir?" they asked, worriedly. The man looked up at them and then shook his head. He then looked on top of himself, noticing the Raichu.

"But that's… that's me! What's going on?" Tears started forming in his eyes. The scientists began to back away.

"We've… we've done something very,_ very wrong."_

The girl hopped down from the window, trying to take everything in. Then suddenly, she lifted up a small Pokéball from her pocket, and began to grin.

***

"Says here that the next town isn't too far away. Should take less then a half hour to get there." Tracey said, looking down at a map as he, Ash, and Misty walked along the dirt path. 

"Great! I can't wait until we reach it! I'm_ starving!" Ash said, holding his stomach, which was beginning to make loud noises._

"We just had lunch an hour ago, Ash!" Misty complained. Ash had a bottomless pit for a stomach. But then again, she could feel herself getting a bit hungry, too. Threesmall sandwiches were all they had for lunch, and breakfast they had skipped completely. They were running very low on food.

"Pika – " Pikachu, who was leading the way, suddenly stopped in his tracks. His ears twitched a little. "Pi…"

"What's wrong Pikachu?" Ash asked, running up to him. As soon as he took a step near Pikachu, the ground completely collapsed from under them.

"Waaa!"

"PIKA!"

"Ash!" Misty cried, rushing over to the hole.

"Ash! Pikachu! You guys OK?" Tracey and Misty looked down into the hole, where Ash was rubbing his leg.

"Chuuuu…" Pikachu murmured, clinging onto Ash's head.

"We're fine, it wasn't that big a fall… but who did this? Don't tell me it was Team Rocket again!" Misty sighed.

"Well who else would do something like this? Come on, you'd better try and get out before they come!" Ash and Pikachu nodded, and then began trying to climb out, but the sides were very steep and they couldn't quite make it, even with Ash and Tracey helping.

Meanwhile, three familiar faces were peaking out from behind a nearby bush.

"Shouldn't we be stealing Pikachu about now?" James turned to his red-haired partner.

"Well, they _do think __we dug it!" Jesse replied._

"Yeah, but we _didn't!" Meowth pointed out._

"Then who did?" Jesse and James asked, in unison. Meowth shrugged.

Ash was still struggling to get out. He figured Team Rocket would appear at any minute, and he wanted to make sure Pikachu was safe, and they were out of the hole. Finally, with a little more help from Misty and Tracey, Ash began to pull himself all the way out of the pit. But before he could make it fully, he heard a voice in the distance. 

"Ivysaur, Sleep Powder!" After hearing this, Ash struggled even more to get out of the hole, but less then a second later, he felt a strange powder touch his eyes, and he let go of the ledge of the hole, and began drifting into a deep sleep. 

"Hey! What's going on over there?" James looked at Jesse and Meowth, with a very confused look. "Why are the twerps falling asleep?" Jesse began to stand up.

"I don't care _why they're falling asleep, but I do know that this is the perfect opportunity to snatch Pikachu!" She smiled, and quickly began to run over to where the twerps had fallen asleep. James and Meowth quickly agreed and followed. But suddenly, Jesse stopped in her tracks. _

"Oh.. no…" She collapsed onto the ground.

"Jesse, what… is…" James also collapsed onto the ground, Meowth soon after. There was still plenty of sleep powder floating around.

***

"Nice nap…" Ash murmured to himself, as he opened his eyes. "Where am I?" He began to stand up, but tripped, and fell over. "Waa!" he cried, and attempted to get up once more. He fell again. What was wrong with him? He must be still dreaming! But it couldn't be, he had felt the pain from tripping, and there was no pain during his dreams…

"Hello? Anyone here?" That's when he noticed he was laying on a dirt road. He remembered falling into a trap and trying to get out, then he remembered the little voice calling "Ivysaur, Sleep Powder!" in the distance. But he couldn't remember any more then that. He glanced around to see if either Misty or Tracey were nearby. He didn't see either of them. But he heard a small whimper. 

"Misty?" He jumped up onto his feet, and this time didn't trip. But now there was something very wrong… why was he on all fours? He tried stepping onto two legs, but tripped again. While trying to sit up, he glanced down at his hand… it was no longer there! It has been replaced by a red, fury paw. He gasped. There was something very, terribly wrong. _Very wrong._ He then remembered the whimper, got up, and dashed over to it.

"Misty? Pikachu?" He looked around, and then looked down at the ditch. It was a blue colored feline-like Pokémon. It took a minute for him to recall the name. Vaporeon! A rare Pokemon, an Eevee evolution! 

"Bulbasaur, I choose you!" He was about to yell, but then he remembered, he was in some weird body, and all his clothes and Pokéballs were gone. He slowly walked up to the Vaporeon. 

"Erm… hi?" He said to it.

"What's going on?" The Vaporeon replied. There was a hint of sadness and confusion in her voice. That's when Ash realized he was talking to a Pokemon! That must mean… he had somehow transformed into one too! That would explain the paws.

"I um… I was just passing by and uh, saw you here. By the way, do you by any chance know what species of Pokemon I am?" Ash asked her. The Vaporeon sweatdropped.

"Are all Pokemon like this?" She murmured to herself, then looked back up at Ash. "Uh… aren't you a Flareon?" She replied.

"Oh right!" Ash glanced at his red paw again. Then he looked back at Vaporeon. There was something about her…

"Wait a sec… Misty?!?"

"Ash?!?"

"What's going on?!?" The two cried.

***

OK, that's all for Part 1.The first few parts won't have much AAML, but I'll try and include more later. I don't expect you guys to understand this part at all, but don't worry, everything will be explained by the end. But I'll only continue this if I get good reviews! Oh, and btw, can anyone think of a better name for a fanfic? Because this name sucks.

-_-'

~Venus


End file.
